¿Como violar a un uke?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: kojirou hace un "manual" para lidiar con ukes como le ira cuando sakuma se entere, mas summary,espero les guste ,dedicado a mi amiga y sempai XERXEF-SAMA.


**Para mi amiga XERXEF-SAMA ,****Feliz cumpleaños.**

**Sakuma Jirou y Kojirou Genda**

**-Onet-shot-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-como violar a un uke en 5 pasos básicos-<strong>_

Mi nombre es kojirou Genda, tengo 15 años y este es un manual de cómo someter a un uke a los deseos de su seme, pero no hay que tomar a un uke por idiota, aunque no crean son muy listos y es como si supieran cuando queremos llevarlo abajo lo más rápido posible… comencemos con esta guía rápida…

**PASO 1: SER AMABLES.**

-¡sakuma, buenos días!

-¡Genda!, buen día, o por lo menos tú-

-¿te sucede algo malo?-

-no, solo que… ¡no puedo concentrarme en la práctica por culpa de fudou!-

-¿Qué hizo?, dime que te hizo y hablo con el- estrellando sus puños uno contra el otro-

-tranquilo no es nada, espero que el día libre funcione para alegarme de el-

-veras que sí, yo me encargo de ello-

-¿Qué dices?-

-nada, entremos a clases-

-si vamos-

-tú primero ve adelante-

-¿gracias?

**PASO 2: INVITARLOS A DAR UN PASEO**

-¡sakuma!…-corriendo hacia el - que bien que te alcance, dime te vas a casa tan pronto-

-sí, aprovechare el día e iré a casa, a jugar o descansar no se ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-bueno…que tal su vamos a pasear un rato juntos, será divertido, seguro logro y te olvides de todo-

-sí, es verdad, seguro que en casa pensare en los problemas, de acuerdo voy-

-¡qué bien!-

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, seguro lo estoy vamos entonces-

**PASO 3: INVITARLO A ALGUN LIGAR PRIVADO SIN QUE SEPA LA INTENCION**

-vaya he estado tan tenso por el torneo de FFI que me había olvidado lo que era caminar tranquilo por el parque con una crepa-

-sí, bueno si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-

-gracias Genda, pero dudo que el entregador le guste entrenemos por fuera, aunque hay las excepciones…-suspirando- en fin me ayuda el que me invitaras hoy-

-de nada, y ya que estamos en eso, porque no vamos a la estación-

-¿estación? ¿A qué vamos ahí?-

-veras,…muy cercas de la estación abrieron unos cuartos para ver películas y comer, es como estar en casa, pero se paga una pequeña cuota, que dices, vamos-

-no se…la verdad se escucha caro y lejos, y debo regresar pronto a el campamento en Raimon-

-tranquilo que yo te llevo-

-no se…la verdad, mejor regresare a Raimon, ya-

-anda vamos, prometo que nos divertiremos, después vamos a los juegos al centro, ¿qué dices?-

-bueno...yo…-

-o entiendo, me imagino que estar con kidou y fudou es suficiente y tener a tus nuevos amigos, ha desplazado este portero, bueno…, no importa te acompaño a Raimon-

-¡no, está bien vamos, vamos a ese lugar, tu eres mi gran amigo y ma que eso!, ¡anda anima te vamos a ese lugar quieres!-

**PASO 4: NOQUEARLO O SINO CLOROFORMO**

-este es el lugar-

-¡sí, te gusta!-

-es igual que a la sala del campamento-

-vaya…entonces no te gusta…yo que quería animarte, y sale todo mal-

-no está bueno el lugar, anda sentémonos y veamos una película-

-esta bien, podre una que me recomendaron, no te importa cierto-

-para nada, si es buena la veré-

-bueno, la pondré tu siéntate-

-45 min después –

-hey, estas dormido, sakuma-

-….-

-enserio te dormiste-

-….-

-sakuma-

-…5 minutos más mamá-

**PASO 5: ¡VIOLARLO, ANTES DE QUE SE DE CUENTA!**

Bueno esta es la parte más importante del manual "como violar a un uke" , aclaro no todos los ukes se pueden violar otros son fáciles, unos sucumben al deseo , otros lo piden y son los que empiezan, pero los ukes más difíciles son los que no quieren nada de nada por un buen tiempo y te tiene peor que a pan y agua eso ukes no ukeables se deben violar…en fin , sakuma no es la excepción, solo lo hice una vez ,pero me dejo con ganas de él, así que después de llevar a cabo los 4 pasos anteriores se tiene que violar al uke sin despertarlo, si lo hace hay que seguir hasta que siga el ritmo del seme…

Kojirou acomodo a sakuma en el sofá dejando a un lado sus cosas como su mochila y le acostó completamente, se colocó encima de él y comenzó a buscar sus labios sin hacer mucha presión, beso al sakuma duérmete dulcemente y colocando sus manos en el torso de el moreno comenzó a subir su camina y comenzó a besarle hasta llegar a sus tetillas y jugarlas, un rato provocando que el morenos se quejase un poco, después de estar arriba,

Con una mano bajo hasta el pantalón del moreno y metió la mano tomando lo que era sujo, bajo y comenzó abrir el pantalón y a quitárselos lentamente siendo una tortura para el al ir tan despacio, después de eso bajo los bóxer y metió de una el mimbro de sakuma a su boca y comenzó a chupar comenzó hacerle tan buen estimulo que sakuma comenzó a retorcerse en el sofá, sakuma comenzó a sentirse presionado que en medio de tanto placer se despertó incluyendo su miembro el cual se vino en la boca de kojirou, el portero se alejó de el miembro de sakuma y miro al moreno que estaba despierto y ruborizado por más de una razón…

-¿¡que me estás haciendo!?-

-guarda silencio…solo un poco más-

-n-no…suéltame….-

Sakuma comenzó a forcejear con Genda hasta que el término por dejarlo boca abajo, el portero se deleitó un poco y se subió sobre él, comenzó a masajear el abultado miembros de sakuma haciendo que se retorciera,

Después de lograr que alzara la cadera y se colocara en cuatro, el con mucho ingenio saco su miembro de su pantalón y metió lentamente en la entrada del moreno el cual soltó un grito agudo…sakuma dejo la cadera en alto mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostado, kojirou comenzó a moverse mientras miraba el sensual cuerpo de su uke moverse y gemir bajo de él, poco a poco ambos se fundían un placer interminable, ambos comenzaban a gemir por la corriente que pasaba de un cuerpo a otro el éxtasis de ambos y la combinación de su calor fundirse en uno termino haciendo que Genda terminara dentro de sakuma y el moreno sobre aquel sofá

y así se uke a un ukeable uke, claro, seguro sakuma me hará pagarle con creses lo sucedido hoy pero valió la pena….

-¿a quién se supone le hablas? – terminando de vestirse-

-nadie, no me hagas cazo…-

-¡dame esa Tablet! –

-¡no, espera...sakuma!-

-¿¡qué significa esto!? que porquería tienes en la cabeza para hacer un "manual de como violar a un uke en 5 pasos básicos"- ¡he!... ¿contesta?-

-¡no es lo que parece!-

-esto habla de mí…que te crees un experto seme-

-bueno...pues, si, pero vamos no te alteres-

-así, entonces, esto mismo sirve como un manual para no dejarse ukear, ¿sabías? – Saliendo del lugar-…y confiscare tu Tablet-

-¡espera…regrésame eso es de vida o muerte!- siguiendo al moreno…-

_**PD:** enserio jamás tomen o traten a un uke como idiota, estúpido o distraído, es más rencoroso cuando se da cuenta de las intenciones del seme, y puede pasar de uke pasivo a suke rencoroso y violado…bueno, espero el manual de supervivencia seme les sirva a todos seme o suke… agradecimiento al voluntario de sakuma por participar en esto._

* * *

><p><em>espero te gustara amiga se eres fan de este par,<em>

_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_

_bye-bye _


End file.
